Blame
Blame di Calvin Harris e John Newman è in Just Dance 2016 ''e ''Just Dance Now. Coach Un uomo con le seguenti caratteristiche: *Capelli corti neri *Occhiali da sole neri *Barba nera *Maglione nero con dei motivi dorati sulle maniche e dei punti blu sotto al collo *Maglietta rossa sotto *Pantaloni indaco *Scarpe blu-grigie Sfondo Uno sfondo blu scuro con dei triangoli neri con il bordo rosso e una luce circolare blu dentro. Essi si uniscono per formare due muri che vengono comandati dal coach. Nel ritornello il coach fa uscire linee e triangoli dorati. Nella terza strofa ci son linee al posto dei triangoli. Gold Moves Classica Ci sono 2 Gold Moves in questa routine: Gold Move 1: abbassa le tue braccia in un cerchio velocemente. Gold Move 2: salta con le tue mani unite in aria. Blamegoldmove.png|Gold Move 1 Blame_GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 nel gioco Blamegoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Blame_GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 nel gioco Mashup Ci sono 5 Gold Moves nel Mashup. Gold Moves 1 e 2: muovi il tuo braccio destro in un semicerchio mentre ti sposti verso sinistra (da Summer). Gold Moves 3 e 4: colpisci la caviglia sinistra col braccio destro (da Summer). Gold Move 5: muovi le tue braccia in una spirale verso l'alto mentre ti giri in senso orario a metà (da I Love It). SummerGM1,3,5.png|Gold Moves 1 e 3 (Summer) Summergm24.jpg|Gold Moves 3 e 4 (Summer) 133.png|Gold Move 5 (I Love It) Mashup Blame ha un Mashup sbloccabile per 1000 Mojocoins (su console di ottava generazione) o per 20 Mojocoins (su console di settima generazione). Il suo tema è Occhiali da sole e contiene coach con occhiali da vista o da sole. Ballerini *''Summer'' (JD2015) GM1 GM2 GM3 GM4 *''Love Me Again'' (JD2015) *''Stadium Flow'' (JD2016) *''Sexy And I Know It'' (JD2014) *''We No Speak Americano (JD4)'' *''I Love It (JD2015) GM5'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''You Make Me Feel...'' (JD4) Apparizioni in Mashup Blame appare nei seguenti Mashup: *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Il meglio di Just Dance 2016) *''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Girotondo) *''I Gotta Feeling'' (Salti e balzi) Dance Quests Blame appare nelle seguenti Dance Quests: *Tastiera Nomi dei Pittogrammi Nei files di Just Dance Now si possono scoprire i nomi dei pittogrammi. Eccoli: *''blame_bust'' *''blame_chillin'' *''blame_circle'' *''blame_crazy'' *''blame_cross'' *''blame_crossarms'' *''blame_crosslaunch'' *''blame_doublepush'' *''blame_flow'' *''blame_fly'' *''blame_jump'' *''blame_launch'' *''blame_me'' *''blame_myheart'' *''blame_openarms'' *''blame_openarms_gold'' *''blame_pose1'' *''blame_pose2'' *''blame_pulse'' *''blame_punch_end'' *''blame_punch_r'' *''blame_push'' *''blame_rise'' *''blame_slowdowndown'' *''blame_slowyeah'' *''blame_sorry'' *''blame_star'' Curiosità *Questa è la quarta canzone di Calvin Harris nella serie, dopo Acceptable in the 80s, I Need Your Love e Summer. **E' anche la seconda canzone di John Newman, dopo Love Me Again. ***E' anche la prima canzone di Calvin Harris con un maschio come coach della routine Classica. ****E' anche la seconda canzone di Just Dance 2016 ad essere rilasciata in Just Dance Now, dopo The Choice Is Yours. *Un effetto speciale usato sul coach è riciclato dalla routine Extreme di thatPOWER. *A luglio, la Ubisoft ha rilasciato una demo del gioco che contiene solo questa canzone. *Il coach appariva con un look diverso sulle cover Beta della versione europea del gioco: i capelli e la barba erano marroni, gli occhiali lasciavano intravedere gli occhi, il guanto era giallo, la maglia ha dei motivi diversi sulle maniche e i pantaloni erano neri. **In seguito, questo probabile elemento Beta venne sostituito con il look reale. **Inoltre, nei gameplay mostrati all'E3 2015, la frase Too let her through the door era scritta in modo sbagliato: Too little to the dawn. *Nella demo di Just Dance 2016, ci sono due errori nel testo: **''Without the woman next to me'' (invece di Is that the woman next to me?) **''I got to say'' (invece di I got defense) *Nei files di Just Dance Now, si può notare che la Gold Move 2 '''inizialmente non era una '''Gold Move. Galleria Blame.jpg|''Blame'' Blame_Menu.gif|''Blame'' nel menu Jdnowcover.jpg|Cover di JDNOW Blameavatar.png|Avatar Teaser_1.jpg|Teaser 18656323030_1ed613c869_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18657858239_d98a386048_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 Try55zU.png|Versione Beta Blame_pictos.png|Pittogrammi Video Calvin Harris - Blame ft. John Newman Blame - Just Dance 2016 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 - Blame (MASHUP) - 5 stars Blame - Calvin Harris ft. John Newman Just Dance Now Riferimenti Site Navigation de:Blameen:Blamees:Blamefr:Blameru:Blame Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni EDM Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Assoli Categoria:Assoli Maschili Categoria:Canzoni con avatar in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance Now Categoria:2010's Categoria:Errori nel testo Categoria:Elementi Beta Categoria:Damien Pousse Categoria:Thibaut Orsoni Categoria:Canzoni con Mashup Categoria:Canzoni con routine alternative